plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Someone456
This user will archive his talk page when it reaches 10000 bytes. Rank 1 Congrats on tying Minh for #1 on leaderboard!! - PvZBeast234 (talk) 19:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I will try! - PvZBeast234 (talk) 13:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Your history page Re: Help My bad, I didn't think it would've been a huge deal to correct Jalapeno but I apologize/will not correct that one going further. - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Chomper Gargartuar Your history page Done with user rights. Should I keep the old page since it has the rules on it?? And also, congrats on 12,000 edits!! - PvZBeast234 (talk) 12:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Magnifying Grass It is a real plant, as seen in the new book Plants vs. Zombies Official Guide To Protecting Your Brains. So why did you revert my edit? It might be real, as the book has information about the future and a photo of the zombie from the Behind the Brains video which I know is not a Football Zombie. It also has a photo of some future zombie and the same zombie with a jetpack. So why didn't you believe me? Gold2232 (Talk) 15:11, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ? Why are you even removing my edit, it was just an explanation how many bites a chomper can kill a gargantuar. A plant 05:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Magnifying Grass I'll take a photo of it and upload it to the wiki. Gold2232 (Talk) 13:16, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Shamrockstar Dear u do not undo my Shamrockstar page from nathania44.cuz this plant hides like shamrock and scaredy-shroom ok Proof This is proof of the Magnifying Grass. Gold2232 (Talk) 13:42, August 11, 2013 (UTC) So someone could read it?from Nathania44 Reference I do know this is not a good reference, but since there is really no information about Magnifying Grass anywhere, I'll just link to the book on Amazon. Sorry for the bad reference. Gold2232 (Talk) 14:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) PvZA challenges Is there challenges in every world?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 15:51, August 11, 2013 (UTC) History page Thanks for making July! Are you gonna make August when the month ends? I don't know what to do now that I can't bug you about making it! - PvZBeast234 (talk) 21:41, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Cool. - PvZBeast234 (talk) 10:59, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Inactivity Question Archiving Talk Page Oh sorry :( - PvZBeast234 (talk) 12:40, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Why did you remove CreeperKiller from the staff list? - PvZBeast234 (talk) 15:01, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Question Oh. Do you just keep unlocking Zombie Paradises after that? - PvZBeast234 (talk) 11:13, August 20, 2013 (UTC) That sucks. - PvZBeast234 (talk) 11:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Wikia.js Please remove the RelatedDiscussionModule. It is meant to be for personal use only. If this is used wiki-wide, it will violate Wikia'a ToU. Thanks, Guppie the Third wall• 06:54, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Translated it, it's Perfect merit. Is that close? - PvZBeast234 (talk) 11:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC)